


It Stops Making Sense

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon
Summary: Play to his ego, Hawke. He'll love it.





	It Stops Making Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Play to his ego, Hawke. He'll love it.

“Dammit Hawke, you shouldn’t have done that!” Anders said angrily.

Garrett was slumped over on the ground, clutching his chest; a vain attempt at staunching the flow of blood. “Everybody knows you’re the better healer, Anders,” Hawke chuckled wryly. “Taking a hit instead of you just seemed like a better idea.”

“You can heal just fine. I’ve seen you do it.” Anders peeled the blood soaked shirt away from the wound and doused it with water from his canteen, trying to wash away any remaining fabric. He laid his hands on Hawke’s torso and closed his eyes, trying to visualize the internal damage with his magic. Anders sighed and began the arduous task of healing the idiot laid out before him.

Hawke shook his head. “There’s none better.”

Anders felt himself puff up with pride. 

* * *

“You know I can take care of myself, right? I’ve been doing it for years,” Anders sighed.

“Of course. I just think that now… well you have companions now. We can look out for each other,” Hawke replied weakly. 

Anders frowned and began healing Hawke’s arms.

“It looks like you tried juggling Isabela’s daggers, Garrett,” Anders murmured.

“Anything for a laugh,” Hawke said cheekily.

“Completely incorrigible.”

* * *

Anders was pacing. He wasn’t certain when he’d started, but by now he was certain he was wearing a pattern into the dirt. Hawke had left him behind during an excursion to the Wounded Coast. Anders tried not to think of the countless times Hawke had put himself in harm’s way just to spare Anders getting injured.

Anders made his way to the Hanged Man and caught Merrill leaving.

“Where’s Garrett? Is he okay?” Anders frowned.

“Why wouldn’t he be? His healing is a little better than yours.” 

Anders’ eyebrows strained towards his hairline. “Since when?!”

“Oh no, I wasn’t supposed to say anything,” Merrill groaned. 

“_**Merrill**_, since when has Hawke been the better healer?” 

“Promise you won’t be mad at Hawke,” she said.

“I just don’t understand, why would he lie about it?” Anders sighed.

“He should be home by now if you want to ask him,” Merrill said softly.


End file.
